


The Fun Part

by juliabaccari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabaccari/pseuds/juliabaccari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Kiss along the hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Part

"Just relax, Alexander." Magnus’s voice was soft, lilted with a hint of amusement. His hand flattened out over Alec’s right hip, steady as an anchor. 

"I’ve just - I’ve never -" Alec stammered out, flush from more than just nerves, his hands tangled in Magnus’s silk sheets (he would have silk sheets, and black no less, Alec had thought upon entering the room). He looked unusually anxious.

"I know." The Warlock smiled benignly. "I didn’t figure you’d gone out and lost your virginity somewhere between our first kiss and first date." Magnus’s smile quirked upwards at the corner, his eyes flickering their feline gold, and he pressed a brief kiss to Alec’s lips. "But you picked up kissing very quickly, didn’t you? You’ll be fine."

"This…this is different." Alec insisted. 

"Yes." Magnus agreed magnanimously. "It’s a hundred times better." He laughed softly, a sound that his boyfriend answered with a slightly petulant look, until Magnus returned his lips to Alec’s body. This time he pressed a kiss gently to the younger man’s shoulder, and began a trail lower. He could feel Alec shiver, nervous and excited, under his lips. Ah, but he loved producing this type of reaction. As he reached Alec’s torso he let his thumb glide in small circles across the Shadowhunter’s hip.

"Magnus…" His name was a soft sigh on Alec’s lips, and he had to hold himself back from rushing things forward. He wanted Alec terribly, but he knew the value of taking your time - and he wanted the young man’s first time to be…special. He’d always had a soft spot for romance after all.

"Alexander, darling." He answered back with a little smirk. "Just sit tight for now, and I’ll take care of everything." Magnus bent to continue his trail of kisses, quickly reaching Alec’s hip. He was careful to pay attention to this area, teasing, letting Alec become comfortable with the intimacy. When he felt Alec’s hand creep into his hair, tentative, he grinned against his lover’s skin. Playful, he nipped softly at the Shadowhunter’s hipbone.

"Now for the fun part." He murmured, letting his hand slip a bit lower. Alec’s hips bucked softly in response, seeming to surprise the young man himself, and Magnus held back a gentle peel of laughter. Innocent enthusiasm, how refreshing. 

"Magnus, I don’t know…"

"You don’t?" Magnus arched an eyebrow, but paused, looking up at Alec. "Well, if you’re not sure…" He began to slide his hand away, purposefully slow, and he saw more than heard the hitch in Alec’s breath at the movement.

"Don’t -"

"Don’t? Why, of course, dear. I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want." Calmly, but with a trace of a smile, Magnus began to pull away from Alec. 

"No, I mean, don’t -" Alec’s hand in his hair stopped him short, grip suddenly tight. Magnus could feel his lover’s strength, and it sent a hot jolt of warmth through him. Shadowhunters could be such a pain, but they were all so incredibly fit. Especially his incredibly handsome boyfriend. ” - don’t stop.” Alec finished, seeming a bit embarrassed, but his tone was firm. 

"Mm, yes, sir." Magnus’s eyes twinkled mischievously. 

"I - I didn’t mean to demand or -“

"Alexander?"

"Yes."

"Shh."


End file.
